Regalo improvisado
by MxM's Lovers
Summary: El 14 de febrero es un bonito día, incluso para Romano, quién en estos momentos parece tener problemas para expresarse y también para encontrar un regalo adecuado. "—Esto es molesto, ¿Por qué no le lanzo una patata a la cara y listo?" T por lenguaje, GerMano, fluff.


**Resumen:** El 14 de febrero es un bonito día, incluso para Romano, quién en estos momentos parece tener problemas para expresarse y también para encontrar un regalo adecuado. "—Esto es molesto, ¿Por qué no le lanzo una patata a la cara y listo?" GerMano, Fluff.

* * *

Caminaba con las mejillas completamente rojas (Avergonzado por sus pensamientos) y su ceño fruncido como era la costumbre, odiaba con toda su alma ese capitalista día estadounidense sobre "el amor y la amistad" ¿Por qué tenía que gastar dinero en bastardos?, gruñó por lo bajo, el no tenía que comprar nada solo porque le gustara alguien o porque de alguna manera apreciara su amistad, eso sería patético... Y sin embargo estaba allí, intentando pensar que tipo de regalo podía hacerle a ese imbécil que había logrado colarse en su mente y en su corazón. No se le pasaba nada por la cabeza, ¿Qué le gustaba?, ¿Patatas? ¿Cerveza? ¿Un perro?; Ya tiene perros y sería raro regalarle alguna de esas otras cosas.

—"Estúpido alemán..."

Iba pateando una piedra a la par que observaba los muchos aparadores que ahora estaban decorados para la fecha, todo de color rosa, con corazones y flores por doquier, algo asquerosamente cursi a la vista de Lovino y que sabía el rubio no entendería para nada ya que no era amante de esas cosas al igual que él. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, odiaba mirar a cualquier lado y que estuviera lleno de parejas besuqueándose o haciendo ese tipo de cosas que hacen los enamorados (Lovino no tenía idea de que cosas hacían), por otro lado sentía cierta clase de envidia ya que en el fondo de su cursi corazón sabía que le gustaría estar en su lugar.

Pensaba lo largo de su camino en las parejas que conocía y que tipo de regalos se habían echo entre si el año anterior, quizá podría encontrar alguno que no fuera muy cursi pero tampoco demasiado "Jódete", ya que la gracia de regalar algo era demostrar cierto sentimiento que le costaba mucho admitir incluso frente a si mismo. Pensó en Francis y Arthur, el ojiazul le había regalado una rosa (muy cursi) y unos chocolates, aunque luego de entregarlos Kirkland se los había lanzado a la cabeza (Lo que por cierto hizo que Lovino riera mucho). Intentó pensar en alguna pareja más funcional; ¿Berwald y Tino?, definitivamente no. Eran demasiado rosa para su estilo.

¿Roderich y Vash? Esos dos no se regalaron más que un cupón de restaurante barato y con cuenta compartida aunque tuviera descuento, eran excesivamente avaros. ¿Heracles y Sadiq? No, estuvieron inmersos en golpes durante unos veinte minutos y luego pasaron a hacer algo más por lo que Vargas se fue del lugar. Maldición, no se le venía absolutamente nada que pudiese usar, ¿Y si le preguntaba al imbécil de su hermano? Quizá le dijera otras tantas estupideces de enamorados.

—"Esto es molesto, ¿Por qué no le lanzo una patata a la cara y listo?"

No era una opción muy buena a decir verdad pero comenzaba a desesperarse puesto que su búsqueda no estaba arrojando ningún fruto que sirviese para su complicada personalidad y manejo de las expresiones, ya incluso había llegado hasta su casa (lo cual era su destino desde el comienzo) e intentó con una carta pero luego de varios intentos lo desechó por completo, el piso estaba lleno de hojas arrugadas o rotas, en todas ellas se repetía constantemente el "maldición", "te odio", "Patata mutante", "Jódete", "Que te den" y entre otros insultos dirigidos al remitente. ¿Por qué era TAN difícil escribir sus sentimientos?, las adolescentes de las películas o libros americanos lo hacían parecer fácil... Y no que viera o leyera esas cosas, no y claro que no, el era demasiado macho como para hacerlo. Bueno, quizá alguna que otra, pero era un secreto.

Estaba casi el amanecer y el sureño no hallaba forma exacta de decir sus sentimientos, quizá tuviera que hacer algo sencillo como solo una rosa y dejarla de forma anónima en la mochila del tipo, pero eso no decía de ninguna manera que era él quién estaba desgraciadamente atontado por los pectorales del rubio. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por la falta de sueño, por fin era el tan ansiado día —Nótese el sarcasmo— y el italiano estaba casi seguro de que cupido disfrutaba de tirarle el pañal en la cara para burlarse de él, si, era un poco negativo pero no lo culpen. Frotó con el dorso de su mano los ojos para quitarse un poco el sueño y con pesar se levantó yendo dirección al baño.

—"Oh, gran trabajo Lovino, ahora pareces un zombie y sigues sin tener nada que darle. Eres un genio..."

Dijo para si mismo frente al espejo antes de quitarse la ropa para darse una merecida ducha antes de ir a la estúpida universidad en ese estúpido día para regalarle algo a ese estúpido germano. Y antes de que pregunten, sí, todo era estúpido. Salió con ropa limpia, si no podía hacer que su maldita confesión saliera bien entonces lo menos que haría sería lucir presentable para hacer el ridículo, Feliciano ya se había ido, frunció aún más el ceño al darse cuenta de que no lo había despertado /O quizá si lo hizo pero el no despertó/ como sea, al menos el desayuno ya estaba servido. Para cuando iba llegando a la preparatoria gruñía cada vez más, en su camino se cruzó un montón de gente deficiente mental con chocolates, rosas, y demás clichés que demostraban su punto de que ese día era tan imbécil como sus propios sentimientos, es decir, ¿No podía haberse fijado en alguien más fácil? Una chica hermosa, divertida, algo como Emma, la hermosa belga de su clase. . . Pero no, a su cerebro le encantaba joderle la vida y por ende había caído rendido a los pies de un sujeto que seguramente tomaba esteroides.

Estuvo todas las clases soportando cuchicheo, chismes y demás pláticas sobre aquellos que se declaraban por la mañana o entre recesos, él prefería al salir de la escuela, porque si lo rechazaban /que era lo más probable/ al menos podía irse a su casa llorando patéticamente como ha echo toda su vida y hacerse bolita esperando desaparecer por al menos una semana, si lo hiciera como los demás tendría que soportar todo el día mirando el rostro de quién le dio una patada en las bolas, digo, sentimientos. En la clase de matemáticas, de reojo observaba la manera concentrada en que el alemán respondía su hoja de ejercicios, en la suya solo había garabatos y un tomate dibujado en una esquina, su mirada era intensa, cualquiera se daría cuenta pero el sureño no le tomó la menor importancia.

Por el otro lado de las cosas Ludwig estaba sumamente nervioso, ¿Por qué? Simple; la mirada de Lovino. La sintió todo el día clavándosele en la espalda, le daba escalofríos, ¿Por qué le miraba tan feo? Era cierto que Feliciano era su mejor amigo y todo eso, pero nada más allá de eso, el hermano mayor de este no tenía por qué odiarlo a esa medida, ¿Sería causa de su injustificada fobia a los germanos? No lo sabía, sin embargo ese día se sentía más odiado de lo habitual, ¿Hizo algo malo? Quizá Lovino creía que Ludwig quería declarársele al italiano norteño y por eso lo quería matar, vigilando que no se acercara a su hermanito. Sí, debía ser por eso. No gustaba admitirlo, pero desde hace unos meses se había dado cuenta de que el mal carácter del Vargas le atraía sobremanera, en un inicio estaba shockeado, era masoquista de su parte haberse enamorado de alguien así, pero lo hizo y sinceramente creía que cada vez le gustaba más, intentó en reiteradas ocasiones confesarse, más las palabras no le salían, el castaño lo insultaba y terminaban en nada como era la costumbre.

Finalizadas las clases, Lovino no encontraba el valor necesario para acercarse al rubio, casi todos habían salido y él estaba apoyado en la pared del portón que daba paso a la calle, el jodido día de los enamorados estaba por terminar, _uno más sin poder decir nada._ Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, mejor se iba a casa a pudrirse en su miseria, seguramente por el camino vería gente que le hiciera hacerse sentir aún peor, entonces al llegar robaría vino de la reserva de su abuelo y se emborracharía, olvidaría su estúpida travesía. Cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que le hizo detenerse en el acto, ¿Estaba alucinando?

—¡Lovino, espera!

Ugh, no lo hacía, era Ludwig. ¡Rápido, finge desinterés y odio!

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué quieres, idiota?

—Necesito. . . Ejem, quiero decir— Se estaba atragantando con sus propias palabras, el alemán sentía las mejillas rojas y el pulso acelerado, al verlo en la puerta había corrido sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, ¿Ahora que le decía? Todas las cosas que planeó a su tiempo ahora se iban de su mente, seguramente parecería cualquier cosa menos confiado en ese momento, y lo sabía.

Vargas alzó una ceja, ahora era él quién comenzaba a sentir vergüenza, lo había parado de su camino para no decir nada, quedarse mirándolo como un gilipollas y él tampoco se movía, estaba volviéndose cada momento más incómodo, hasta que se la nada se le encendió la bombilla y el poco valor que /no/ tenía se hizo presente, era la impulsividad más estúpida que había tenido en su asquerosa y pútrida vida, pero si servía entonces no se arrepentiría de nada. Mientras todos lo engranajes de la mente de Ludwig trabajaban a toda velocidad, Lovino se agachó y arrancó una margarita del suelo, para cuando Beilschmidt se dio cuenta ya tenía a un MUY ruborizado italiano con el ceño fruncido extendiéndole la flor, estaba estupefacto, lo suficiente como para solo tomar la flor con una cara que prácticamente gritaba confusión.

—B-buon San Valentino, bastardo.

El pulso de ambos se disparó por su garganta, las manos de Lovino temblaban y los dos tenían el rostro tan sonrojado que podría haberse visto desde la otra calle, anonadado el ojiazul sacudió su cabeza murmurando un ligero pero inseguro "Danke", el italiano estaba preparado para escuchar después de eso un "Pero a quién amo es a Feliciano" y por ello no se esperó que en un extraño arranque de vehemencia el sujeto frente a si le agarrara el rostro con ambas manos y le besara, estaba más que sorprendido, ¿Soñaba? ¿Alucinaba? Como sea, tenía que ser estúpido como para no aprovechar, incluso si era un sueño entonces hubiera cumplido su cometido de probar esos labios que tanto le habían atraído por más que los odiara, vaya, ¿A esto se refería la gente con ambivalencia? Odiaba tanto a Ludwig, pero al mismo tiempo lo adoraba como a nadie. Cerró sus ojos dejando la mente en blanco por un momento, entregándose a la sensación de suavidad que esa boca le entregaba y el sentimiento de estar flotando que se arremolinaba en su persona. El rubio no se quedaba atrás, nunca le interesó cosa tan banal como el amor, solo Lovino fue capaz de cambiar su concepto de este mismo, causándole tantos dolores de cabeza como desvelos y cosquillas en el vientre, sin duda el amor no era algo que pudiera explicar con la ciencia en la que siempre creía, no se buscaba, no se investigaba, _se sentía._

Sin saberlo, fuera de la burbuja que se habían creado ellos dos desde la ventana de su salón cuatro personas los observaban, dos de ellos con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara, otro con expresión confundida y el último mordiendo dramáticamente un pañuelo a la vez que un montón de corazones parecían salir de su alrededor.

—No me esperaba esto de West. . .

—Ve~, ¡Francis, me debes 50 euros!

—Ah, Lovi crece tan rápido~.

—L'Amour, L'Amour. . . ¡Es tan bello!

* * *

Si les soy sincera esto lo estoy escribiendo desde hace como tres San Valentines atrás(?), por eso me disculpo si hay incoherencias o cosas raras por ahí, me obligué a mi misma a terminarlo ayer porque si no estaría toda la vida con esto guardado y sin poder publicarlo, espero les haya gustado

¿Review~?


End file.
